Avada KWhat?
by Alex11215
Summary: The Doctor is very puzzled to discover that there is a species he hasn't heard of, Witches and Wizards! Hermione Granger is dubious when she learns of aliens. When their two worlds collide they are forced to work together to solve a mysterious murder.
1. Blonde Haired Beauty

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a crossover, so I hope it is perceived well. The first chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. This chapter is lacking in the HP department, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy.

April 2nd, 2000

He walked behind her, always close but never seen. He followed her whenever he could, but that time was limited due to the seven hour school day. She was only fourteen and had just begun to mature, but she was still the same person he would one day come to love. Her blonde hair would sway with her rhythmic steps and she was still bursting with energy. She would bounce when she walked or skip while laughing in the melodious way he remembered. This version of her was similar to the woman he once knew, yet different in many ways. She smiled more and seemed less curious, she was content. However, he knew that one day, many days after this one, she would begin to feel bored and void. She would no longer be content with blissful ignorance and would become curious beyond reason.

After a couple weeks of this behavior he decided he was done. He had taken up a full time job of "stalker" and that didn't sit well with him. It killed him that he missed her this much and she was off somewhere living her happily ever after with someone else. Well, technically she was living her happily ever after with him, but that wasn't the point. The point was _he_ wasn't with _her_.

He watched her retreat into her apartment, the same one where they had countless memories in, and shut the door. He stopped into a nearby deli to buy a paper. He didn't remember anything particularly catastrophic happening in this year, but you never knew with humans. The front page heading talked about a series of murders taking place in her neighborhood. The article had him intrigued and took his mind off her, momentarily.

**MURDERED BY FATE?**

Late last night Ms. Angela Knight of Cardiff was killed in her apartment. Her death is one in the string of puzzling murders taking place around London. Ms. Knight was the fourth victim in the mysterious case. Just like the other victims, Ms. Knight was single and lived alone. She was middle aged and had no known ailments, however she died of what the coroner can only call "natural causes". He goes on to say "All the victims were in perfect health, yet all four women died for, seemingly, no reason. It is as if their hearts just stopped beating." The police chief refused to comment beyond calling the murders "Preposterous and impossible". One can only hope that Ms. Knight will be the last victim of this heinous string of crimes.

This was strange, very strange. These "Impossible" murders sounded interesting and almost, inhuman. He chuckled to himself, inhuman was his specialty. He decided this would be an acceptable distraction and pocketed the article. He then proceeded to walk down a stone road and approach a rather odd looking box at the end. This box was not any ordinary box, it was a police box. It also wasn't any ordinary police box, it was bigger on the inside than on the outside, much bigger. He got out his key and unlocked the door, smiling as he walked in. this was the one and only place he would ever feel at home, his Tardis. It was indeed much bigger on the inside. It had a library, a swimming pool and even a wardrobe room! However, he rarely spent any time in there. This man was one who thirsted for adventure. He was constantly on the move, and it was rare for him to stay in one place for as long as he had now.

He looked up the names of the victims and found that they were all hermit types. They all had no known family and kept to themselves. That was his first step; find out everything that these women had in common.

After making countless lists and staring at an electronic screen for much too long, the man decided it was time for bed. As he lay down, he allowed her to flood his thoughts once again. He thought about her high pitched laugh, her craving for information, and how her face became red every time they fought. The last couple of years he had distracted himself, so that he could not experience the pain of loosing her. But, seeing her again, after he thought it impossible, brought all that pain right back to the surface, and it was there it stay. He fell asleep muttering a single word: Rose.

A/N: I would love to know what you thought. A review would only take a few seconds and would be greatly appreciated, good or bad.


	2. State of Confusion

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, due to the lack of reviews and interest in this story I considered abandoning it. However, I just love the idea too much to give up. I'll try to update more this week. I hope I get more reviews, because a story without reviews is just sad. ;(

Hermione Granger was not pleased. She was very far from pleased. She had been assigned her very first case since her promotion, her first real case, and it was infuriating. She had never had something that she couldn't crack before. Sure all of her cases in training had been hard, but she had solved them all! Being an auror was proving to be harder than she had expected. Obviously, her auror training had not prepared her for real cases and that meant that being top of her class (as expected) wouldn't help her.

So, at the ungodly hour of four am, she was sitting in the living room of the deceased Angela Knight. She had spent her entire day yesterday arguing with the muggle police chief about jurisdiction and finally, she had been able to speak to the muggle Prime Minister. At the mention of magic the man went white, and she felt a great deal of sympathy for him. The poor man had never known that running for Prime Minister meant he would also be the only muggle allowed to have knowledge of magic. Aside from special cases, like spouses or parents of witches or wizards, of course.

Her own parents got slightly uncomfortable at the mention of magic, and frankly, she didn't blame them. She belonged to a whole different world than they did, a world they could never really be a part of. So here she was, at four in the morning, staring at the small flat of Ms. Knight, wondering who could have taken her life. Hermione had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past hour, racking her brain for anything that could help. She was so consumed in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear the buzz of alien technology, or the creaking of the opening door.

"Oh, hello! I didn't expect anyone else to be here, especially at this hour." A rather tall and lanky man said.

Hermione jumped, and instinctively, pointed her wand at him. She lowered it after realizing she was in a muggle neighborhood and didn't want to be discovered. However, after inspecting his clothes, she soon realized that this man was most definitely **not** a normal muggle. He wore a brown pin striped suit with a bright blue shirt, a yellow tie and bright red converse. He also had quite mad hair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Hermione asked in a demanding voice.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, I'm here to investigate the murder and I got in using the front door."

"The Doctor?" Hermione asked, skeptically "Doctor Who?"

The man smiled and answered, "Just the Doctor."

"But, you must have a surname!" Hermione answered. Who did this man think he was, showing up at her crime scene and making a fool of himself! She had work to do, even at four am, and nobody had informed her about the arrival of a muggle doctor.

"Really? Must I? Who put that rule in place? Stupid rule if you ask me." The Doctor asked, looking at this girl for the first time. She didn't look like an ordinary human. She looked…different. Her clothing was far from the style and almost looked like a costume. She must not be human, he concluded. Why else would someone be snooping around a murder scene at four in the morning in a costume?

This man was infuriating, she thought. Everyone must have a surname, muggles and wizards alike! Although at this precise moment, she wasn't quite sure which one he was. She had just had the worst day of her life, and she wasn't going to put up with this lunatic's nonsense. She decided to just ask him. If he turned out to be a muggle, which she highly doubted because of his mismatched clothing, she could just obliviate him. She was too tired and had no tolerance to deal with a crazy physician.

"Who are you? Really? I am almost certain that you are not a muggle, because of your choice of attire." Hermione said looking him up and down. The man was very tall, probably over six feet and he was wearing an old pair of spectacles crookedly on his face. His clothing didn't seem like either wizard or muggle style, just strange.

The Doctor had no idea what a "muggle" was, but he decided to play along so he could figure out what race she was. He chuckled slightly at the fact that she was judging him by his clothing while he was doing the same.

"You would be correct in assuming that I am not a muggle, I just prefer to dress…colorfully." He said, trying to sound confident in the statement, when he really had no clue what he had just said.

"Good. Well then, I am Hermione Granger, A Junior Auror and The Chief Auror on the murder case of a Ms. Angela Knight. The same Ms. Knight whose flat you just broke into. I have no idea how you did that, by the way. The door was locked, a simple Alohomora would not have worked, I used a multitude of spells to make sure that only I could enter this household. So I must ask again, who are you, Doctor?"

Her statement only confused the Doctor further. He liked to think that he knew every planet out there and that he, in turn, had at least a little bit of knowledge of every species out there. However, this girl was speaking nonsense to him. She mentioned spells, he thought, is she some sort of Wiccan species? Just as he was wondering what in Gallifrey "Alohomora" meant, she interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine, don't tell me your name. But, I'm afraid I will not hesitate to arrest you if you don't answer my questions. You are breaking and entering after all." She said, apparently trying to appear tough.

Aha! So Auror meant police, he thought. At least that made more sense. This woman (or whatever she was) was some sort of police woman, now he just needed to pin point her home planet.

"What are you holding?" Hermione asked, referring to the skinny device in his hand. It didn't look like any wizard technology she had ever seen. It almost looked like a futuristic wand.

"Oh, this old thing? It's my sonic screwdriver! Although, I suppose they haven't been invented yet." The Doctor responded, trailing off at the end. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Why are you investigating a human murder? Why do the Aurors care about the murder of these women? Has one of your kind been involved?"

Hermione burst out laughing. This man had obviously just escaped from St. Mungo's, referring to humans as if he wasn't one. Muggles and wizards are quite different, but they're both human! Its not like they were from different planets, she thought as she erupted into a new set of giggles.

The Doctor looked at Hermione (If that was even her real name) quizzically, and then began to chuckle too. The woman had a very infectious laugh, and the perceptive side of him thought that she rarely laughed like she was now. He realized while laughing his arse off with a random stranger from a different species, that she was probably wearing a shimmer.

He lifted his sonic screwdriver and yelled "SHIMMER!" In that silly voice of his. Hermione had stopped laughing and lifted a wooden rod at him, however she had not changed forms. The Doctor was forced to conclude that this was her real face.

"What on earth are you doing?" She screeched, while still pointing the rod at his chest.

"Well, its mighty strange that you would choose that expression considering you're not even from this planet! Unless, are you from Earth 2.0? How in the name of Gallifrey did you get here? And in this time period?"

Hermione had never been more confused in her life. This man must be insane! He thought she was from another planet, another Earth? And what in the name of Merlin was Gallifrey?

"What are you on about?" Hermione yelled "I don't know what institution you escaped from, but I am taking you to St. Mungo's! You obviously have some serious mental issues, thinking I'm not from this planet!"

The girl seemed to be genuinely confused, maybe she is human, he thought. Maybe I was wrong. However, the Doctor is rarely wrong.

"You mean to tell me that you're human?" He asked shakily. He suspected that wooden stick was some sort of weapon, and didn't want to discover that the hard way.

"Of Course I'm human!" She yelled "Aren't you?"

He knew she hadn't meant him to take the question seriously, but he decided to tell her the truth. He was lonely, and, sad as it was, this was the longest conversation he had had in weeks.

"No" He began "I am not from this planet, and I belong to an alien species. I thought that you did too, because of your strange clothing and words. What is a muggle anyway?"

This was all too much for Hermione, especially since she hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. However, she was done arguing, so she decided to play along. She crossed her arms and simply said,

"Prove it."

The Doctor smiled and said "You're in for a treat" He walked closer to her, and she looked up at him hesitantly, still gripping her wand. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He stopped just inches in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her forehead. He then closed his eyes, she followed, and began to see colors. But no, they weren't colors, they were forming shapes. And the shapes were becoming people, faces. Ten different faces that were all named the Doctor, with no surname. She saw the beautiful planet of Galiifrey, at least twice the size of , she saw the most terrible things, monsters, horrific looking beings. There was a tall green one, with bug like eyes and a giant red one that resembled a spider. There were machine men that stood seven feet tall and short men that looked like potatoes. There were midgets with red spikes on their faces and women made of stone. These monsters came in all shapes and sizes, but they were all terrifying. And worst of all, there were tiny machine like beings. They looked so harsh and cold, Hermione could tell that they were the worst, the ones that the Doctor feared the most.

As he released his hold on her head, Hermione began to feel dizzy, and then everything began to fade to black

A/N: Anyone think they can name all of the Doctor Who monsters I referenced? Review Please!


	3. Otherworldly Confessions

A/N: I know, I know, the wait has been far too long. I'm sorry, but I have already started the next chapter so it should be up much quicker. I hope you like this one! The actual mystery solving will start in the next chapter, so you've got that to look forward to.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Tardis, I would be chillin with Elizabeth Cady Stanton.

"Woah there" The Doctor said. He swiftly caught Hermione as she began to lose consciousness. He carried her over to the couch and sat himself down, to regroup his thoughts. Maybe this girl was involved in some sort of cult? That would explain her odd attire and strange language. However, he guessed that wasn't the case; this girl seemed too headstrong to ever let anyone boss her around.

He looked her over to make sure she wasn't injured. She appeared to be fine, and still had a pulse. This had happened in the few other times he let humans see into his past. It was now just occurring to him that he had let a complete stranger see into his mind, this girl now knew everything that had ever happened to him. Was he mad? What had he been thinking? For all he knew this girl may have been the murderer of the poor late Angela Knight. But as he watched her, so small and unconscious, he couldn't bring himself to believe that she could take a life.

He ran a hand through his mad, bed head hair, and decided he needed to wake the girl, or Hermione, as she called herself. He gently shook her as her eyes fluttered, showing her descent out of dreamland. Hermione felt herself being pulled out of the fascinating world of aliens and back into reality. She opened her heavy eyelids to find the mad hair man standing above her looking chipper. Although, now that she knew of his painful past, she saw him in a different light. He was just a lonely man, desperate for some company.

Hermione herself was not the life of the party. She often felt the despair of loneliness herself. Aside from Harry and Ron, the other Aurors rather disliked her because of her fame and obvious superior intelligence. The only female friend she had was Ginny, and she was newly married and in the "honeymoon phase" where no one else matters. She and Ronald had an on and off relationship, which was currently on the rocks. So, as she looked into this sad man's eyes, she found that she had not only found out about him in her "epiphany" of sorts, she also found out about herself. She was unhappy, and that was one thing had in common with this space man.

She shifted on the couch so that the Doctor would have room to sit. He sat down next to her, looking pensive.

"You're an alien" Hermione blurted, the words innocently spilling from her mouth. He chuckled quietly, "That I am, but I'm afraid I can't glow, or phone home"

"You don't have a home" She responded slowly

"The Tardis is my home."

She stayed silent after he said this, not wanting to be rude. She knew all about his past, how he had the power of time at his feet, yet he could never change the things that mattered to him, only to others. He could never see his family again, or the blonde haired girl he seemed fixated on. He interrupted her thoughts with a whirlwind of questions,

"You know everything this is to know about me, so tell me about you? What is a muggle? Why are you dressed in a costume? And what, in the name of the Shadow Proclamation, is that wooden stick?"

Hermione gripped her wand, her curious expression turning into a frown, "It is not a wooden stick!" She said sternly "It is my wand." She then abruptly shut her mouth, not wanting to say anymore. She wasn't sure if wizarding law expanded to aliens, but she wasn't about to break it. She knew that she wasn't to ever reveal to a muggle that magic existed, but did a Time Lord really count?

"C'mon now" The Doctor started, pulling the young witch from her thoughts, "I showed you my entire life story, I think you can answer my questions.

"Yes, well, you see" Hermione began, stumbling over her words, "It's not that I don't want to tell you who and what I am. It's just that, I'm not sure I can. You see, it is against the law for one of my kind to tell others of our existence. I'm just not sure if Time Lords count."

"I won't tell anyone, and I don't think you'll tell anyone, so I think we're covered."

"But, they'll know." She whispered, looking around in a paranoid manner.

"Something tells me that you, Miss Hermione Granger, are a goody two shoes." The Doctor said, grinning at her suspicious manner.

"I AM NOT" She yelled back, "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT? I HAVE BROKEN MORE HOGWARTS RULES THAN FRED AND GEORGE COMBINED!" This baffled The Doctor as he did not know who Fred or George was, but he decided to play along. He had found her weakness, her biggest pet peeve, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"You were a teacher's pet weren't you? I can see it in your eyes. And you're a police woman or an Auror as you call it! An Auror such as yourself would NEVER break the rules; it's a perfect job for you!"

"I WAS NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE A TEACHER'S PET! HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted, her face becoming crimson. "Fine, I'll prove it. Yes, I am indeed a human, however I am also a witch. I, along with hundreds of thousands of people across the globe have magical powers that the non-magical population knows nothing about. We use these 'wooden sticks' as wands to help us perform spells, charms, and brew potions. We have special schools in ten different countries, and our own system of government! We have our own Prime Minister and everything! Are you happy now?"

The Doctor looked very calm and thoughtful, as if deciding on what to order at a restaurant. "Yes, I am quite content now, thank you." He responded distractedly.

This only angered Hermione further, because she couldn't see how he could be so calm about all this! He had just learned about the existence of magic and he was content? How could he stay so composed? It was as if he went through this every day; although after seeing into his head, she didn't doubt it. She studied his face for some kind of emotion, but found it void, with his eyes glazed over. It was as if he was daydreaming!

"Are you ever going to say something?" She asked, getting fed up with his attitude.  
"Such as..?" He asked.  
"Well, I don't know, do you have any questions?"

Did he have any questions? Sure, he had tons of them, but he found it was rather fun to annoy this girl. She seemed to become infuriated quite easily, and he had always fancied himself to be a comedian. She began to tap her foot, a sign he interpreted as that she was at her breaking point. He decided to ask his questions, he was rather curious after all.

"Can you turn me into a frog?" He asked, keeping his face completely serious. 

"Yes I can and will if you don't stop with that silly behavior!" She snapped, but he could have sworn he had seen a ghost of a smile. So then he got serious, and he asked real questions, and got real answers. Were her parents wizards? How did she discover her powers? How was she educated? How had the humans, or muggles as she said, not know about them after thousands of years? Could she use magic to make someone live longer? How long did wizards normally live? How old was she? (23) After question upon question, he asked the critical one, the only one that Hermione had trouble answering. Have you ever had a war?

It was a silly question really; they had been around for thousands of years! Of course they had had a war! But even though it was a silly question, and even though it had been five years, her faced still darkened and she struggled to answer. 

"Yes, we have had four wars in wizarding history. It's a rather small number when you think about it." She said, cleverly avoiding mentioning her personal experiences. But of course, the Doctor, being the perceptive little bugger he was, picked up on her mood change. 

"When was the most recent one?" He asked, already certain that it was within her lifetime. 

"It ended five years ago" She said stiffly, trying to stop memories from flooding her mind. Alas, she failed, as she always did when it came to the war. The one memory that always stood out was seeing Bellatrix Lestrange being Avada Kedavra'd by Molly Weasely. She could remember the feeling that surged through her blood as she watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. Happiness. And that was her worst memory of the war, not seeing Tonks killed by a masked Death Eater, not watching the Weaselys cry over the loss of Fred, and not being tortured by Voldemort's right hand man (or woman). She had felt this elation because someone's life had ended, and that was wrong. She didn't like to think of war because she knew it made her different, and although she could never kill someone herself, she had still felt that gross unnatural happiness.

"That must have been hard to watch" The Doctor said suddenly, "Being so young"

Hermione grimaced sadly "I didn't watch it" She said slowly "I was caught in the middle." The Doctor looked at her curiously, wondering if she would continue. Hermione now seemed vulnerable in a way he hadn't thought possible.

"My best friend, the whole war was centered around him. He was the symbol of hope for all of us, but really he was just a brave little boy. There was a tyrant, a Hitler of sorts, who wanted to rid the wizarding world of all muggleborns because he felt they—we didn't deserve to have magic. And Harry, my friend, had a connection to this evil wizard, and he essentially used it to foil his many attempts to take over."

The Doctor knew they were getting into emotional territory, and did not want to upset Hermione. She yawned and he looked around for a clock, which told him it was past five in the morning. He felt bad about keeping Hermione up all night, after she was already stressed about this case.

"Well then!" He said loudly clapping his hands "Enough with the personal jibber jabber, you should be getting to bed."

Hermione looked out the window and groaned, "More like waking up! The sun is rising."

"True, but I think you need your sleep." The Doctor said, quickly rising to his feet and walking to the door. "Allons-y!" He said cheerfully as he opened the door.

Hermione followed him outside, barely keeping up with his long strides. "Where are we going at this hour?" She asked, her curious nature kicking in.

"We are going to the Tardis." He responded gleefully.

"Really?" She asked excitedly "Where have you left it?"

"Not far" He replied as he turned into an alleyway. Hermione followed him closely, glancing at the beautiful sunrise just behind their heads. She at once recognized the big blue box standing imposingly in front of her as the Tardis. Though she had never seen it before, she had watched it work with wonder, inside the Doctor's head. He unlocked it and held open the door,

"After you Milady" He said bowing, and she giggled; a very unusual occurrence in Hermione Granger. She walked in and gasped, although she had seen it through the Doctor's eyes, it was nothing like seeing it in person. The Tardis was amazing, incredible, and indescript. The Doctor could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she walked up to the console and brushed her fingers lightly across the numerous buttons and flashing lights. He grinned in a way he hadn't in a very long time. He had forgotten the rush and mystery of introducing a human to aliens; however, he knew this time it would be different. Hermione Granger was no ordinary human, and he couldn't wait to discover her race.

A/N: Please review, it really motivates me if I know people are reading this. Plus, you can give me feedback to help improve the future chapters. What do you want to happen? Any ideas as to who the killer is yet?


End file.
